


Just a couple of dudes being gay

by CantBeAskedTM



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Hospital stuff at first, I have no idea how to tag, Jeremy’s dad has cancer, M/M, The cancer isn’t said but it is referenced, child Jeremy be like ewww Noo kissing is gross and 17 year old Jeremy is like haha abt that, heavy kissing, michael is a car boy ✨, reference to those oxygen tubes, the kissing is a little heated but nothing nsfw, they’re childhood friends guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantBeAskedTM/pseuds/CantBeAskedTM
Summary: Home of the sexuals
Relationships: Michael Afton/Jeremy Fitzgerald
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Just a couple of dudes being gay

The eight-year-old held his mother’s hand tightly as they walked through the hospital’s halls. Jeremy hated the hospital, but his dad was always in and out so he was basically a regular there. He knew a lot of the patients that were on the same floor as his father, Jeremy was quite talkative you could say, and even some of the nurses. He looked in the rooms as he passed them, wrinkling his nose at the slight stench that was all too familiar. 

Jeremy was excited to see his father, it had been a few days and he was starting to miss him. Granted at home he would mainly sleep a lot, but that just made the times he was awake a lot more special. Besides, he noticed how tired his mother began to look. She always got tired when his father was away in hospital for too long, he worried about her. 

Finally, they got to the room his father was in. His father sat up with a smile on his face, Jeremy liked how he was always smiling. Looking at his father always stung a little, especially in the hospital. His father was very skinny and pasty, he didn’t have hair either, Jeremy does know he use to have hair but he didn’t really remember what it looked like, his father also had these tubes that went into his nose, it looks painful and made Jeremy squeamish thinking about it- his mother said it helped him breathe. Excitedly, he took off his backpack and ran up to the hospital bed, pushing him self up and onto it (with help from his mother of course). 

“Hey, bud, how was school today?” His father asked, bringing Jeremy in closer by his side to give him a kiss on the forehead.

“It was good. Me and Michael played on the monkey bars at recess today” the young boy said with a giggle as his father kissed his head.

“Did you now? Hmm well that’s good” he ruffled Jeremy’s hair “you need a haircut” that was true, his hair was longer then usual, probably a bit greasy too. “Have you taken any pictures while I’ve been gone”

“No..” Jeremy mumbled shrugging his shoulders “I can’t remember how to work to the new camera. It’s weird”

“You’ll get use to it, don’t worry. I’ll teach you again when I get out of here”

“When /will/ you be out of here?”

“Soon, jere”

“Promise?” 

“Promise” 

They had been at the hospital for a while now, Jeremy was bored. He had already been to the vending machine 3 times, so that was the only really exciting part. He slumped against the hospital window, sitting on his knees on a chair. It was raining outside, and considering it was already dark out that probably meant wet-play at school tomorrow if it didn’t stop. He sighed, cheek pressed against arm. The only thing he could do now was ask his parents questions repeatedly until they told him to go somewhere else, which he was perfect at. So, he turned around to go annoy them when he saw that they were kissing. The child scrunched his face up in disgust.

“Blegh...” he made a noise to accompany the face, to show his parents how truly gross they were. Now that they noticed he was looking, they had both pulled away, his mother giggled.

“What?” She asked, cheeks a little red.

“You two are gross” he hmped, face still turned up in disgust.

“You aren’t gonna think it’s gross when your older” she teased in a sing-song like voice.

“Yes I am” Jeremy stated, confidentially.

“When you’re a big kid that’s all you’re gonna think about. Kissing a pretty girl” his father chirped in, dragging the last syllable on. 

“Ew! No. That’s gross. Kissing’s gross. I’m never kissing anyone.”

-

It was raining out, heavy winds whistling, making the trees dance. The rain made a pitter patter noise as it hit the car’s roof and window. The car was parked in the middle of a heavily wooded area, a good hour or such away from the town Jeremy lived in. 

Michael’s car was an awkward size, especially when it came to the backseats. If they were close enough the could both fit perfectly, yet one wrong move and one- or both- of them would fall between the area of the front and back seats. They always made it work, with some trail and error.

Right now, they had decided the best and most comfortable position would be Michael sitting up against the door with his legs going across the seats and Jeremy could situate himself on Michael’s lap. And it was obviously the right choice Cus they had been like that for some what of an hour now. Jeremy had slumped down to have his ear pressed against Michael’s chest, hearing his heart rate. It was relaxing, a nice mix to the sound of the rain. While Michael had his arms loosely around Jeremy’s waist. They were both relaxed. 

“What are you thinking about?” Michael’s voice broke the silence, hand going up to play with Jeremy’s hair, combing it through his fingers. 

“Hm?”

“What you thinking about? You have that same look on your face you do when you’re thinking of something.” Oh, that was something only a boyfriend could notice huh? The types of faces you make when you’re in thought.

“Just thinking of you, and me. I guess just how lucky I am” Jeremy hummed in response, looking upwards to see what reaction he would get. Michael just chuckled.

“Wow you’re cheesy”

“Rude.” Jeremy chuckled back, earning a soft laugh from Michael. He felt his hair be kissed lightly.

“God, I love you.”

“I love you too” Jeremy had sat up properly, Michael leaning down to rest his chin on Jeremy’s shoulder, tucking his face into his neck. Jeremy sighed slightly, feeling Michael’s hot breath through his mouth and nose press against his neck. He swallowed a little, feeling Michael’s lips open up a little, pressing gentle kisses down the side of his neck. 

Jeremy moved away slightly, tilting his head into his shoulder to block to from Michael, now being more face to face with him. They stared at each other for a while, locking eyes. They never went away, the butterflies, even now being 17 nearly 18, and have been dating for nearly 4 years, the butterflies are still there. Especially when they’re this close, noses only a centimetre from touching. 

“Stop..” the warning was half assed, spoken in a soft tone. Of course Jeremy didn’t actually mean it. 

“Do you actually want me to stop or?” Michael spoke in the same tone, he was gentle. This was a different Michael then the Michael he saw a school or in their home town. When they were alone he was different, he wasn’t troubled and wasn’t a mean teenager. If anything, he was a huge softie. Jeremy didn’t really answer his question, instead he just leaned forward, closing the gap between them and reaching up to cup one of Michael’s cheeks with his hand, fingers slightly going into his hair. 

Their kiss was very gentle at first, admittedly at a weird angle. The butterflies got worse, making his fingers tingle at the tips from where they touched Michael’s skin. They pulled away when air became limited, staring at each other again through hooded eyes and soft deep breathes.

The blonde shuffled, changing his position to now straddle in the other’s lap instead so they could face each other with twisting their necks. This time, their kiss was a lot more passionate. Jeremy’s hands bunched up Michael’s shirt collar, while Michael’s hands started in Jeremy’s hair, but slowly found their way down holding at his hips instead. His hands slipped their way up the bottom of Jeremy’s shirt, resting at his bare waist, his middle and wedding finger softly running across the hem of his jeans, sometimes playing with the loops of the belt holes.

They were so lost in the desperate need to feel each other that hold each other that they had actually forgotten that oxygen existed- and quite important too. Both pulled away, pressing foreheads as they collectively panted for air. Jeremy scanned Michael’s face.

“You’re actually gorgeous, you know that right?” He didn’t lie, Jeremy did truly believe Michael was gorgeous. He had those bright blue eyes, a freckles littered across his nose and cheeks, he had a certain way that he smiled that was just so different then everyone else, so much more beautiful. Though no matter how many times he said it, Michael always got flustered. His face got redder then it was previously and he glanced to the side, furrowing his brows. It didn’t really help his case. “You’re so cute when you’re flustered” Jeremy giggled, earning a huff from Michael. 

Jeremy had a lot of opinion changes within 9 years, and one of them is that kissing wasn’t so gross as he thought it was.


End file.
